Smile Sam
by Your Secret Valentine
Summary: Danny Fenton was known for being clueless. And he was going to something about it. [Songfic]


**Smile, Sam!**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Danny Phantom. Nor do I own 'Smile' by Vitamin C.

Haha! I love writing fics about our favorite Goth and Halfa. XD

* * *

Danny Fenton was known for being clueless. However, throughout freshmen year, he had gotten less clueless. Danny had _finally_ gotten the meaning of why he was clueless. And he realized Sam didn't know his discovery. And he also realized she slowly sank into depression because of it. 

Danny Fenton was known for being clueless. And he was going to something about it.

* * *

"Sam!" a girl with black hair and amethyst eyes turned around at the call. She was greeted with the site of her best friend running at her full speed. Danny stopped before he slammed into her and paused to catch his breath. 

"Geez Danny, you really need to get in shape." Sam told him with a shake of her head. Danny glared at her but the effect was ruined due to his panting. He moved his hands from his knees and rested them on her shoulders.

"Can I…come over…your house…now?" he said, still panting. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Sure but why right now?" she asked him, confused.

"Because…my parents….were working on….an invention….before I left…for school…and I think…they may….have…finished…it by now." Sam gave him an understanding look before laughing and walking away.

"HEY!" Danny called before taking off after her.

* * *

Sam took her keys out of the door and opened it. "I'M HOME!" she called out, for the slight chance someone was home. Upon receiving no answer, she shrugged and threw the keys on the table behind the couch. Sam shedded her jacket and threw it on the couch, purposely letting it hit Danny in the face, whom had just sat down on said object. 

She grinned at his "Hey!" and went in the kitchen. "Want anything?" she called to him. A 'no' was her response and she swore she could hear him getting up. _'What is that boy up to?'_ Sam thought, taking a drink from the water she withdrew from the fridge.

- - -

While Sam was in the kitchen, Danny busied himself with the stereo in the living room. He took out a CD he borrowed (stole) from Jazz out of his pocket but she wouldn't miss it. Danny pushed the eject button, took the CD from its case and inserted it into the player.

"Danny?" Sam asked him. Danny grinned, turning to her. She stood in front of him, water in hand, with her head tilted to the side. "What are you up to?"

He pressed play on the stereo, took the water from her hand and set it on the table next to the player, and turned her around. "I am cheering you up." Danny set her on the couch and she gave him a confused look. The music started to play and Danny grinned manically.

"_Alright... Alright..._" Sam's eyes widened as she realized what was going on.

"Danny…" she said. He continued to smile at her.

_"First of all _

_When you wake up in the evening and the day is shot  
Find yourself complaining 'bout the thing you ain't got  
Never crossed just the way that you wanted it to  
Cliche of the day, cest la vie that's just." _

Now he was crouched in front of her, grasping his hands in hers. Sam blushed a billion shades of red.

'_This isn't helping!'_ her mind blared as she got lost in Danny's really blue eyes.

"_Life, it ain't easy  
It's so tough  
It ain't easy  
(Whatchu wanna do, say whatchu gonna do)  
Put a smile on your face  
Make the world a better place  
Put a smile on your face  
(Whatchu wanna do, say whatchu gonna do)  
Put a smile on your face  
Make the world a better place  
Put a smile on your face  
(Whatchu wanna do, say whatchu gonna do)_"

While doing this, Danny moved his hands to her face and pushed his index fingers into the corners of her mouth, curving her lips upward, in an attempt at a smile. Sam blushed more and suppressed a giggle.

Danny noticed all this and mentally smirked. His plan was working.

"_And another thing _

You can say that I'm a dreamer and you think it's uncool  
Preaching 'bout the better life I learned in school  
But you get what you give in this life that we live  
And all that you do come back to you."

The ghost boy had now pulled Sam off the couch and started doing weird dance moves. He motioned for Sam to follow, all the while singing along to the song. The Goth gave him a look and all he did was return it with puppy dog eyes. She sighed in defeat and soon began mirroring his moves. 

"_Life, it ain't easy  
It's so tough  
It ain't easy  
(Whatchu wanna do, say whatchu gonna do)  
Put a smile on your face  
Make the world a better place  
Put a smile on your face  
(Whatchu wanna do, say whatchu gonna do)  
Put a smile on your face  
Make the world a better place  
Put a smile on your face  
(Whatchu wanna do, say whatchu gonna do)_"

Danny grinned and Sam laughed as they made complete fools of themselves in front of each other. He grabbed her hand, joining in her laughter, and they spun each other around, adding to the laughter.

"_Yo,  
When things isn't right there's no need to fight  
Come on be nice  
No need to fight  
Stay polite even when you're hurting don't forget to smile  
Give love to our nation, big or small  
When you do good you'll get your reward  
United with stand, divided we fall  
Put a smile on your face and greet one and all._"

Danny took Sam's hands in his and swayed their arms(1). She giggled and grinned at him. He smiled and broke off contact with one of their hands and twirled her again. Sam's twirl ended up with her pressed against his chest. Slowly, she raised her head to meet gazes with Danny.

Their hands were entwined and pressed in between them._  
_

"_Life, it ain't easy  
It's so tough  
It ain't easy  
(Whatchu wanna do, say whatchu gonna do)  
Put a smile on your face  
Make the world a better place  
Put a smile on your face  
(Whatchu wanna do, say whatchu gonna do)  
Put a smile on your face  
Make the world a better place  
Put a smile on your face  
(Whatchu wanna do, say whatchu gonna do)_"

Danny leaned in towards Sam and vice-versa. Their eyes were still locked in their powerful gaze. Breath mingled and lips neared one another.

"_People love you when you smile  
And hate you when it's through  
Lots of happiness  
We are wishing you  
If you come from Jamaica or Honolulu, yeah  
Keep a smile on your face  
I'll see the good that you do._"

Their eyes remained open as their mouths met. Before long, they fluttered closed and both teenagers dropped each others hands. Sam's arms went around his neck and Danny's arms went around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Smile (smile)  
And everything will be fine..

_Love it when you smile, you look beautiful like that  
Your dimples are so cute, hahaha  
I love the happiness and..smile_

"Smile Sam," he breathed only to have his lips crash back together with his.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a while since I posted with DxS fluff. I heard this song on my iPod from a long time ago and decided to do a fic. Oh and the last verse of the song didn't have quotations because Danny didn't sing it. XD**

1. Picture waves.


End file.
